


when i wake up, i see you (with me)

by passionfruitbowls



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, seriously these two are so soft ;_;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitbowls/pseuds/passionfruitbowls
Summary: Luz and Amity enjoy a lazy morning together.Aged-up domestic AU.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	when i wake up, i see you (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to write something for the end of Femslash February so I thought “eh, why not?” 
> 
> btw this is my first TOH fic, so feel free to leave any feedback :)

As dawn broke, the sunshine began pouring through the window and casted a bright beam of light onto the bedroom’s yellow walls. Luz let out a muffled groan, burying her face further into her pillow. She was not by any means a morning person - _especially_ on Saturdays - yet the universe always seemed so determined to wake her up early.

After several minutes of tossing and turning around in her sheets, Luz gave up any hopes of getting back to sleep and clambered out of bed. Walking over to look at herself in the mirror, she let out a quiet sigh of frustration at the sight of her hair. It stuck out in all directions, almost like a lion’s mane, wild and unkept. 

“At this stage I kind of feel like it’s mocking me.” She had said to Amity one morning while the two of them were preparing to go out.

“Don’t be silly!” Came Amity’s reply as she carefully fixed the collar of her blouse. “I’ll have you know I’m rather jealous of your hair. I think it’s very beautiful.”

“Hmm, you could almost say you’re… green with envy?” Luz teased, reaching out and gently taking a few strands of Amity’s own locks between her fingers, admiring how perfectly trimmed they were. 

Amity had then thrown back her head and laughed in that happy and carefree way that always made Luz’s heart skip a beat. She smiled fondly at the memory of it. It was such a far cry from the Amity she had first met all those years ago at Hexside, the Amity who had hidden her fun-loving self beneath a prim and proper exterior. Over the years she had managed to come out of her shell and let loose, free from the pressure her parents had put on her to be the best in everything she did; now she was much more content.

Suddenly Luz’s alarm went off, bringing her back to reality, and she began to get ready for the day ahead. Once she was dressed and had finally taken care of her hair, she made her way out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both of them. 

She hummed quietly to herself while sifting through the cereal boxes and taking bowls out of the cupboard, occasionally lifting her head to admire the collection of photographs they had placed on the windowsill by the dining table. They contained some of the best memories from her and Amity’s school days - the first time they had won a major Grudgby match against Glandus High, as well as the date they had gone on to the theater that night to celebrate (the play had sucked, they both agreed afterwards, but they still managed to have fun), and even their graduation. 

Luz could still remember vividly how much Amity had smiled that day, and the laughs they had shared together as they looked back on all that had happened in the past few years. It seemed almost like a distant memory now. 

Just as she finished pouring her cereal into a bowl, she heard the door creak open as Amity (who was clearly still half-asleep) shuffled slowly into the room. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms up over her head before flashing Luz a tired smile.

“Hey, you.” She said affectionately. Luz winked at her in response. 

“Hey.” 

For a couple of moments they both remained still, taking in the sight of each other, before Amity came round the other side of the counter and wrapped Luz in a tight but warm embrace. 

“You’re up early.” She whispered, chuckling softly. “I thought you hated mornings.”

“Oh, I do.” Luz responded as a grin formed on her face. “However the sun had other ideas.” 

Her smile grew wider as Amity began to laugh again, the sweet sound filling the room and instilling her with a sense of peace. They tightened their grip on one another and Luz began humming happily to herself. In that moment she knew that no matter what the future held, they would be okay as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! it means a lot <3


End file.
